<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers by roguelightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921139">Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning'>roguelightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen loves Nikola's fingers way too much for her own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started rather innocently. They had been at a meeting with the heads of the Sanctuaries- one she had called him on since he was part of the team now. Not that either he or said team appreciated that, but he had proven useful. That, and she discovered she liked him around a bit too much for her own good. Surprisingly, Nikola had behaved at that meeting, at least until he had to hand her some files. Their fingers had brushed for a second longer than necessary, and then his fingers traveled up her arm a bit. It had lasted only a few seconds, but she knew she had been doomed the moment his touch made her shiver in a way he knew all too well from more private settings. She hoped she hadn’t noticed, but all her hope went off the window as his lips split in a devilish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikola had no comment on that, thankfully, letting the meeting go without any more interruptions, but Helen could almost see the wheels turning in his head. And sure enough, hell had broken loose soon after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next time, she was in her office, buried in her work as she tended to be most of the times, when he barged in, not bothering to knock – not that he had done so lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m busy,” she cut him off before he had the chance to say anything, her voice sounding a lot more remorseful than she expected. Still, she couldn’t help following him with her eyes around the office, as he circled her desk and stood at her back. Without any warning, he let two of his fingers go up to her neck as he took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. And apparently, she wasn’t being too rational at the moment, because she leaned into his touch, unable to hold a protesting sound as his fingers were gone from her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it when you wear your hair up,” he whispered, his lips mere inches away from her pulse point. “It makes you more accessible.” She could have sworn the bastard had licked his lips at that, but before she had the chance to answer that, he was back at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where to find me,” Nikola said, a smirk playing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikola I swear if you break into my bedroom again –“. He left before she had the chance to finish her threat, but the look on his face told her that was exactly what he was going to do. She imagined him in her bed, undressing slowly enough for her to have the time to come and help him finish that, and she closed her computer with a sigh. Her work could wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, they’re fucking,” Kate insisted, but Henry did not answer that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way she’d put up with his bullshit otherwise,” the girl insisted, and he supposed Kate had the right to be pissed – they had been on a mission and Tesla had been his usual arrogant self, claiming he was a genius and whatnot. And alright, he had to admit that Magnus had humored him way more than she usually did, but the idea still made him shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, she’s like a mother to me. I don’t need that image in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Kate said, a devilish grin on her face. “He’s an ass, don’t get me wrong, but if they let me watch-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch what?” Helen asked as she caught up with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Freelander here had some very interesting ideas,” Nikola said and Kate found herself hoping the earth would split right there and swallow her whole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough but you finally hired competent people.” Thankfully, it was the last thing he said on the matter, but Kate didn’t miss the way his hand ghosted over Helen’s waist as he moved out of her way and led her forward. His fingers traveled down Helen’s back, cupping her ass just for a second as he winked at Kate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you so,” she mouthed at Henry, who didn’t have any other choice but to give her a resigned nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen liked skirts and she liked high heels. Not a very smart idea, lately, considering Nikola loved them too on her, a bit too much for her own good. Especially that time when they had been in the library, trying to make some sense of a new case they had. He was nothing but a bad influence, she decided, eyeing him from the shelf she was searching for a book from. He seemed to be focused on his reading, but he knew she was watching him. There was no way he would have licked his lips like that otherwise, making a show of it as Helen gulped audibly at the sight. She forced herself to turn back at the shelf, suddenly very interested in the book she was holding, but a moment of carelessness was enough to make her drop the book on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a second, he was right by her side, bending down to take the book for her. He got back up, his fingers leaving a hot trail on her leg, stopping behind her knee, right where her skirt ended. His touch had been light as a feather against her skin, but it was enough to make her knees tremble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Nikola said as he leaned over her, seemingly to put the book back on the shelf, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes went all black as they fixated on her lips. It was then when she realized how impossibly close they were, his body trapping hers against the shelf. And, as her fingers found his hair and pulled him closer, it became obvious neither of them was going to do any more research that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t only his fault, come to think of it. Sometimes it was her own mind that got her into the gutter. Sometimes she just got lost in the way his fingers worked with his experiments, tinkering with wires or whatnot. There was something mesmerizing about the way his hands dealt with intricate devices, about the care he took with all his inventions. Then again, she had come to know those fingers and what they could do to her rather intimately, so her fascination had nothing innocent about it. It was a fact he knew all too well, and he had no qualms to capitalize it, enjoying the way each touch of his made her squirm. She was in his laboratory that night, watching him as he worked when he cut himself in a piece of metal. She saw the blood on his thumb for a mere second before he took it to his mouth and sucked it clean, his wound gone the next second. She was suddenly hungry, she realized, cursing his vampire healing abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss that, apparently, because he smirked at her, beckoning her to come closer. As soon as she obeyed, he bit on his thumb and then used it to smear his blood all over her lower lip. She took his thumb in her mouth and sucked on it hard, her eyes never leaving his as she did so. His fingers closed around her neck as she closed her eyes, relishing the metallic taste of his blood on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a very unhealthy obsession with my blood,” he noted and she wished nothing more at that moment than to slap that smug grin off his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a very unhealthy obsession with you,” she muttered reluctantly as she licked her lips clean. But, as she climbed over his desk and straddled his lap, she found there were more urgent matters to focus on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>